1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to a protecting circuit, and more particularly, relates to a protecting circuit for reducing leakage currents
2. Description of the Related Art
Gate induced drain leakage (GIDL) is a serious problem for complementary metal-oxide-semiconductors (CMOS). GIDL is a current in an off-state. If the voltage difference between a gate and a drain of a transistor becomes higher, GIDL will become more serious. That is, the complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor will consume more electrical power in vain.